Coffe Comfort and Strawberry Kisses
by xpaauloomg
Summary: What if it was Beck who comforted the crying, coffee stained girl? its not Tori, okay? :D What if it was Cat who kissed Beck in the alphabet thingy? Read&Review. This is my first Bat story. don't worry, i like them a lot. Flames send privately please. LOL
1. Chapter 1

**Two-shot. Of Bat. I 3 them. 1st Bat storyy. I had another one, which i think is much better than this but when i pressed saved, it didnt save. -_- so this is a re-do. xP when it didn't save, i had a mini-heart attack.**

Tears blurred her vision as she ran out the blood red door of Sikowitz's classroom door.

Coffee dripped off of her red velvet cupcake colored hair as she sprinted to the steps in her 4-inch heels and sat down, crying.

She buried her face in her bright yellow painted fingernails hand.

After a few minutes, she heard footsteps approaching her sitting down next to her.

The person started rubbing her back with one arm while the other tilted her head up, to face him.

_Beck._

"You do know it's Jade and she would do something like that when she thinks someone's flirting with me right?"

"Bu-But, she didn't say sor-sorry."

"Do you think Jade would say sorry to anyone?"

"Ye-Yes."

"Cat..."

"Beck..."

Cat giggled, but it quickly turned to sobbing.

"Cat, please, I can't stand watching you cry. You're usually happy, bubbly, strange..."

"But she seemed happy that she poured coffee over me! I love coffee but I don't love it when it's over my head!"

"Cat, I'll buy you a red velvet cupcake at lunch if you stop crying, take my hand, stand up, and go back to class with me," he said, standing up, holding out his hand.

"You promise?"

"I promise. And some coffee."

"Ahh! I get a cupcake! ANd coffee that won't go on my head! Let's go!" Beck chuckled as she wiped her face.

Cat grabbed his hand, literally jumped up, and kind of dragged Beck to the classroom, where SIkowitz was lecturing Jade about pouring coffee over people's heads and the history of coffee.

Cat let go of Beck's hand as soon as she saw Jade and went inside the classroom, smiling, while the bigger boy behind started counting his money to see if he has enough money to buy his lunch, and the promise cupcake and a cup of coffee.

**xD so... Review pleasee. Pleasee, no flamees. If u want 2 writee a flamee, can u pleasee send it 2 meh privatelyy? i dont noee whyy privateelyy. i jux want u 2 okayy? :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sm'ello pplsz! This iz dahh 2nd chapterr. Hope y'all enjoyy it. :DDDDD**

One arm dangling on her sides while the other held a coffee cup, this time, ordered not to spill on a certain red-headed girl's head. Her suede, but heavy, boots stomped up the steps as her name was called while a specific hottie, with his arms crossed, walked loudly up the cemented steps with his black military boots.

A red-headed petite girl with red polka-dotted black flats skipped up the cement steps and skidded into a complete stop, a huge grin on her face, her hands behind her back, touching her black skinny jeans with flowers printed on it and arms feeling her silky red flowy tank top while black and white high-tops walked smoothly up the steps, spun around on his shoe heels, and faced the ducks playing poker poster on top of the apple red door.

A boy with an afro and glasses with red sneakers ackwardly stepped up to the steps and stepped up, a hand up a puppet while a pair of high heels _click-clack_-ed up the steps.

Heavy, suede boots, military boots, red polka-dotted black flats, black and white high-tops, red sneakers, and high heels had made it onto the mini-stage waiting for their directions on what to do...

_30 minutes of talking back and forth later..._

There was only Beck, Cat, and Jade left on the mini-stage. They were on letter "G".

"Guess when this could drop?" asked Beck, rubbing his temples, leaning against the wall.

Jade and Cat has been arguing _while _doing the alphabetical order sppech thing that Sikowitz assigned. He had _never, **ever**_ seen this side of Cat. Well, she is over-emotional but he didn't think she'll look as red as her hair and scream at Jade and... call her... that... word... The "B" one when it was the "B" letter.

"How about she drop dead first?" Everyone's eyes grew big as saucers.

"Joking right?" Beck questioned.

Jade gasped.

"Eh! That starts with an "H"! You are OUT," said Sikowitz, juumping.

"But-"

"OUT."

"BUT-"

"OUTTTTT."

"Fine." She stomped of the stage, glaring at Cat.

"Continue."

Cat's eyebrows knitted together, but soon, she started smiling.

"Kiss me."

"Let's do it," Beck said, not even hesitant.

So they did.

And after their kiss ended, the floor was covered with Jade's coffee and there was an empty chair where Jade was sitting.

After Beck saw what Jade did, he realized something.

Cat tastes like strawberries.

**Okayy, so i couldnt find the episode so i improvised. x3**


End file.
